


Idiots, Idiots Everywhere

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [42]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is oblivious, Fluff, Hux is a little too good at hiding his emotions, Just imagine a huge slow burn came before this shit, M/M, Rey sees straight through their shit, a tiny bit of pining, just some cute ass shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: “You should kiss Hux.”“Rey, are you fucking insane?” Ben hisses at his cousin, hoping to god no one hears them where they’re washing dishes by the sink.“What? You have a massive crush on him and everyone knows,” Rey continues unperturbed, wiping off another plate.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	Idiots, Idiots Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I put very little effort into this, I just wanted a fluff piece.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You should kiss Hux.”

“Rey, are you fucking insane?” Ben hisses at his cousin, hoping to god no one hears them where they’re washing dishes by the sink. 

“What? You have a massive crush on him and everyone knows,” Rey continues unperturbed, wiping off another plate. 

“Hux doesn’t!” His best friend of five years who he was dumb enough to bring to this ill-fated family reunion so he’s have someone he could actually talk to and gripe with. His gorgeous best friend who would probably give him a black eye if he tried to kiss him. 

Rey rolls her eyes at him, wiping her hands on the dish towel. “Just do it, Ben.”

“No.” And that’s the end of it, he isn’t about to risk ruining his friendship over some dumb crush. Even if he really wants to kiss Hux. 

With the extended Skywalker-Organa-Solo clan all in one house it’s safe to say it’s a little insane, laughter and loud conversation filling every corner. Ben hates it, and he knows he’ll have to make it up to Hux for dragging him into this. Two bottles of beer in hand he tracks Hux down by the backdoor where he’s having a smoke and scrolling through his phone. 

_ Fuck, he’s so pretty, _ he thinks, watching Hux’s perfectly pink lips wrap around the filter. Clearing his throat Kylo offers him one of the bottles and Hux takes it without looking, giving it a sniff before taking a drink. To make room for both the cigarette and the beer he crams the phone into the pocket of his slacks, finally looking up. 

“Still alive, I see,” he quips, forcing Ben to snort and look away so he won’t get caught up in those ocean green eyes. 

“Barely.” He takes a deep drink of his own beer to further distract himself

Hux hums making Ben glance over at him. “Dinner was delicious,” he says with a little smile, stubbing out his cigarette on the porch railing something Ben knows his mother would hate and is so quintessentially Hux that Rey’s words cross his mind again. 

It would be so easy to just do it, he’s right there, not even a foot away from him, all he’d have to do is lean in. 

It would be so easy. 

Fuck it.

Putting his beer down on the railing Ben cups Hux’s cheek to turn his head and leans in before losing his steam. Time stops for a moment when their lips touch and immediately Ben is sure he’s done the wrong thing and ruined their friendship forever. But Hux just looks at him with a blank face. 

_ Oh shit, oh fuck. _

“Why now?” Hux asks at long last, giving him a searching look. 

Ben swallows nervously, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.” All he can do is try to beg forgiveness. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for the last two years, why now?” Hux insists and something finally registers in Ben’s mind. 

“What?” He says dumbly. 

Rolling his eyes again Hux closes the distance between them, putting his free hand on the back of Ben’s neck to hold him in place. Inside him fireworks go off and he can’t believe Rey’s stupid suggestion worked, but here they are and Hux is kissing him back like he’s actually worth kissing, like he wants to. 

“You are unbelievably thick Ben Solo.” For once Ben thinks he might agree.


End file.
